The Seven Events in the Night with a Full Moon
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Chapter 2 part 1 APDET! Kenyataan yang tersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam mulai terlihat! walaupun samar Menceritakan tentang para pelaku kejahatan yang meneror Naru! Review yaaaaaaa
1. Chapter 1 : The Events

Haaiii!!!! Kali ini, saya buat fic yang genrenya Horor. Saya tidak ahli membuatnya... Makanya, kalo aneh jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan otak saya!

Saya bikin fic ini pas tepat tengah malam tanggal 2008-12-23. Habisnya, saya tidak bisa tidur... Kebiasaan saya bangun tengah malam dan nyalain komputer kambuh lagi deh... Padahal, sudah sembuh pas sebelum semesteran. Ga taunya kumat lagi...

Okeee.... Baca dan Review yaaaa....... Oh ya, ada 1 OC loh...

THE SEVEN EVENTS IN THE NIGHT WITH A FULL MOON

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Chara : Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 1

The Events

Naruto

Berjalan

Di Hutan

Sendirian

Hari Jum'at Kliwon

Tanggal 13 Oktober

Di saat bulan purnama

– author disambit para readers –

Intinya, Si Naruto ntu lagi jalan malem malem di hutan sendirian pas lagi malem purnama hari Jum'at tanggal 13 Oktober tahun ??????? (Cari aja tahun yang pas tanggal 13 Oktober ntu hari Jum'at Kliwon)

Back to story

"Haduh.... Serem.... Malem malem begini di hutan... Gelap lagi! Hiiii merinding!!! Tsunade baachan ngasih misi yang aneh gini!!"

_Flashback__ yang cukup panjang play_

_Naruto dipanggil Tsunade_

"_Naruto! Kamu dapet misi buat bantuin klien kita ini" kata Tsunade_

"_Ya iyalah buat ngebantuin! Masa buat ngebantai sih?!"_

"_Diem kamu!!"_

"_Ya sud... Bantuin ngapain?" tanya Naruto_

"_Tanya aja sama orangnya sendiri"_

_Naruto mengamati laki laki di sampingnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kliennya_

_Perawakannya sedang sedang saja. Tapi, lengannya sedikit berotot. Mungkin hardworker_

_Bajunya agak lusuh dengan sedikit noda tanah di beberapa bagian_

"_Klien kita ini seorang penggali kubur"_

"_Eeehhh???? Mau apa penggali kubur nyewa shinobi?"_

"_Dibilangin suruh tanya orangnya sendiri..."_

"_Ngg... Klien-san (halah! Ngawur!) Kok nyewa shinobi? Mo ngapain?"_

"_Gini... Kemarin di desa saya ada kerusuhan menentang desa kami dan desa tetangga bersahabat. Nah, di peristiwa itu ada banyak korban tewas"_

"_Lha, trus?"_

"_Saya ditugasin buat nguburin mereka yang tewas. Tapi, karena saking banyaknya ntu mayat berjubel (bahasanya oi!) Saya ga sanggup kalo sendirian"_

"_Makanya nyewa shinobi?"_

"_Iya"_

"_Tapi.... Tsunade baachan!! Kok Cuma saya sendiri sih? Rame rame kek"_

"_Ga bisa! Genin yang nganggur Cuma kamu tau! Lagian, kamu kan punya kagebunshin no jutsu. Bikin kloning aja banyak banyak, trus bagi bagi tugas"_

"_Tapi kan......"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Saya kan.... Takut ma setan"_

"_Lha, trus?"_

"_Tsunade baachan gimana sih?! Kalo bantuin ngegali kuburan berarti ngeliat mayat mayat yang udah dikafanin kan"_

"_Ya makanya kenapa?"_

"_Kan katanya mayatnya banyak. Bisa jadi selesai nguburinnya malem kan..."_

"_Kamu ngomong jangan kebanyakan 'kan' deh!"_

"_Nah... Kalo nyampe malem juga masih nguburin mayat..."_

"_Ngomong jangan putus putus!"_

"_MAYATNYA KAN JADI KELIATAN KAYAK POCONG!!!!!!"_

"_Pocong emang mayat kaleee!!!!! Udah deh, ga pake alesan lagi. Cepet berangkat dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit. CEPATTT!!!!!"_

"_I-iya..."__ Naruto langsung keluar dari ruang Hokage dan bersiap siap_

_Nah itulah yang dimaksud Naruto dengan misi __yang aneh_

_Tapi, tida__k hanya itu_

_Karena saking banyaknya mayat bergelimangan, Naruto menyelesaikan misinya__ pukul 9 malam dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha _

_Flashback yang cukup panjang Stop_

Tiba tiba

DUAKK

Sesuatu menghantam kepala Naruto dengan keras

"Aduuuhhhh..... Sakiiitttt!!!! Apaan sih tadi?! Ng..." Naruto mengambil 'benda' yang menghantamnya itu

Lalu...

"Apaan nih?? Keras... Agak bulat... Eh, lonjong mungkin... Kok kayaknya berambut?"

_**LEPASIN TANGAN LO DARI KEPALA GUE!!**_

"Heh??? B-bisa ng-ngomong.... B-berarti i-ini...... KEPALA ORANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto melempar 'benda' yang dipegangnya itu lalu berlari secepat mungkin

Setelah cukup jauh, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas

"Hhh...hhh...hhh... Gila! Bisa bisanya gue ketemu setan disaat seperti ini"

WUSSHH....

Angin tiba tiba bertiup agak kencang dan menerbangkan daun daun yang gugur

"Kok perasaan gue jadi ga enak ya?"

WUSSHH...

Angin bertiup lagi

Tapi tidak hanya itu

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu lewat tepat di depan Naruto dengan cepat dan kembali lagi ke arah 'sesuatu' itu datang

Naruto samar samar melihat penampakan 'sesuatu' yang tadi

Wajah 'sesuatu' itu sangat mengerikan dengan mulut yang seolah olah ingin memakan Naruto idup idup

Sebelum 'sesuatu' itu lewat lagi, Naruto bergegas kabur

"S-s-SETAANN!!! LARI!!!"

Naruto terus berlari sampai ia akhirnya kelelahan

"Pengalaman buruk! Sangat buruk!!!"

_**Hihihihihihihihihihi.............**_

"S-suara a-apa i-itu...??"

_**Hihihihihihihihihihihi........**_

"S-seperti s-suara k-kuntilanak......"

_**Hihihihihihihihihi.....**_

Naruto mencari sumber suara itu

"UWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Ia melihat di atas sebuah pohon besar berdiri seseorang dengan gaun putih panjang dan rambutnya juga panjang berwarna gelap

Sosok itu tiba tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto

Sosok itu lalu menyeringai dan kembali tertawa

_**Hihihihihihihi.......**_

"HWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LARIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Begitu Naruto baru saja akan memulai lari, tiba tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang dari arah depan

Angin itu seolah olah bisa menyayat nyayat apapun

Lalu ada kira kira 5-6 bayangan yang terbang dari arah munculnya angin itu

Naruto saking kagetnya ia tidak bisa bergerak

Badan dan kakinya lemas

Angin itu datang lagi

Kai ini lebih kencang

Saking kencangnya sampai sampai Naruto diterbangkan angin itu

"GYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

BRUAK

Naruto jatuh tepat di atas jalan setapak

"Aduuuhhhh....."

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya

"Tadi gue kan udah lewat sini.... Yaaahhhhh......"

Tiba tiba dari arah semak di sebelah Naruto terdengar sesuatu

_**GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!**_

Naruto menoleh ke arah semak itu

"S-sereeemmmm...... Jalan lagi ah"

Baru saja ingin berjalan

KRESEK KRESEK

Semak semak tadi bergesek gesek

Seperti ada sesuatu di sana

Saat Naruto melihat ke semak itu

Ada kira kira 5 pasang mata yang aneh menatapnya

Bola mata ke 5 pasang mata itu sangatlah aneh

Naruto belum pernah melihatnya

Tapi, kalau melihat matanya Naruto berpikir ia bisa terhipnotis

"TTIIIDDDAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto kembali berlari kencang

Tak peduli kalau ia harus melewati tempat ia bertemu kuntilanak tadi

Tiba tiba

BRUKK

Naruto jatuh terjengkang

Ia tersandung sesuatu yang lumayan besar

Tapi, ia tidak menghiraukannya

Saat akan kembali berlari

_**Woi! Sakit tau! Kepala gue kok ditendang sih?!**_

"Heh?"

Naruto penasaran

Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik

Untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang tadi ditendangnya

3

2

1

"HHWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sebuah kepala tergeletak di tanah

Tidak ada bagian tubuh lain

Hanya kepala

Selain itu

Kepala itu bentuknya sangat aneh

Kepalanya sih... Emang kayak kepala biasa

Tapi.....

Kepala yang ini tidak ada wajahnya!!!

Kembali ke Naruto

"Hosh hosh hosh........ MALAM YANG SANGAT BURUK!!!"

SPALSH

"Heh? Kok tiba tiba ada air jatoh? Baju gue sampe basah begini"

_**TOLONG AKUUU......**_

"S-siapa tuh yang ngomong?"

_**DI BAWAH SINII.......**_

Naruto melihat ke bawah

Hanya ada air

Tiba tiba air itu bangun dan membentuk tubuh manusia

"WWWAAAAAA!!!!!!! SETAN AIIIIIR!!!!!!!"

Naruto terus berlari

Tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya

Setelah capek, ia berhenti sejenak

Tiba tiba ia melihat seberkas cahaya di kejauhan

"R-rumah... ADA RUMAH!! KE SANA!!!!"

Setelah sampai di rumah itu...

"Rumahnya lumayan gede... Boleh nginep di sini ga ya?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisiiii....."

"Ah iya... Tunggu sebentar!" jawab si pemilik rumah dari dalam

"Oh syukurlah ada orang"

KRIEETT

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang kira kira seumuran dengan Naruto

Wanita itu memakai gaun tidur

Rambutnya panjang berombak berwarna lavender

Warna matanya biru pucat

Ya! Itulah saya!

Hyuuga Reika

Tapi, di sini saya make nama Hitsugaya Reika

Nama lain dari Hyuuga Reika

"Ada apa ya?"

"Ng... Maaf, saya bisa menginap di sini?"

"Boleh boleh saja... Ayo, silakan masuk"

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah itu

"Terima kasih"

"Kamu... Shinobi dari Konoha ya?"

"Iya. Kok kamu tau?"

"Kau kan memakai pelindung kepala ninjamu"

"Oh, iya ya...."

"Ngomong ngomong... Namamu siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto"

"Ooh... Namaku Hitsugaya Reika. Wajahmu agak pucat... Tunggu ya, aku ambil minum dan makanan dulu..."

"Maaf merepotkan"

Setelah beberapa saat

"Naruto... Sepertinya kamu mengalami hal yang buruk tadi. Ceritakanlah padaku..."

"Kok kau bisa tau?"

"Aku ini bisa dibilang peramal. Ramalanku sering tepat loh..."

"Ng... Begini... Tadi aku ....." (ribet kalo diketik. Pokoknya, si Naruto menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya tadi)

"Oh begitu.... Hmp hahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Eh? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau mau kuberitau 'kebenaran dari kejadian tadi'?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah... Dengarkan aku..."

To Be Continued

Gimana? Aneh kan....

Ga serem?

Ga lucu?

Makanya, ayo REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter : Truth of The Event


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Haaaiiii!!!! Maap Apdetnya telaaatttt!!!!

Oh ya... Ada sedikit catatan. Di chapter 1 itu, kameranya author selalu ngikutin si Naruto (alias paparazzi) Tapi, mulai di chap ini, author bakalan ngikutin para pelaku aja!!

Trus, di chap ini ada sedikit perbaikan. Ga terlalu pengaruh kok...

Ya! Balez ripiu dulu...

Chaa a.k.a panda-kun : Panda-kun juga ga bisa tidur ya... Ripiunya pas jam 2:45 gitu. Saya baru apdet ni fic! Penasaran ya? Baca aja ni chap yang makin aneh...

Himura Kyou : Nge ripiu jam 5:21 gitu... Tidur malem ga? Naru tereak tereak? Ya iyalah! Secara, di tengah hutan gitu loh, ketemu setan aneh bin ajaib! Tanda titik yaaa.... Saya males nambahinnya :P Kan enak kalo langsung Enter... Lagian, nilai saya pas kls 8, nilai bhs. Indonesia saya ada di urutan ke 3 dari bawah setelah seni ma olahraga! cuma pas lagi tugas/ul/pr bhs. Indo aja saya ngasih tanda titik. Jadi, harap dimaklumi

HarurunGAARA : Yang akan dilakukan Reika? Ada kok di chap ini.... Cuman, yang ending chap 1 kemaren ada sedikit yang kurang. Jadi, saya tambahin di chap ini aja daripada mesti di otak atik lagi...

Kawaii-haruna : Iya dong! Kalo OC nya cuman 1, saya makenya saya sendiri sebagai OC! Humor sama horor memang kombinasi yang aneh ya....

Niero de UchiSa : Kan kalo ga salah di animenya ada yang pas Naru ketakutan banget ma hantu... Saya terinspirasi dari situ! Tapi...Niero sendiri takut hantu ngga??????

Uchiha Yuki-chan : Nggg.... Gimana ya.... Baca sendiri aja deh!! Kalo dikasih tau duluan kan jadi ga seru!! Oh ya... Chap 2 nanti dipecah jadi beberapa bagian. Jadi, 1 bagian buat kebenaran 1 kejadian. Gitu deh.....

Oh ya, saya mau tanya. Artinya HENTAI iu apa sih??? Trus, Forum ma Community juga maksudnya apa??? Trus, subscribe ma feed juga maksudnya apa???? Saya kan masih lumayan kouhai, jadinya ga tau... Bagi yang berbaik hati, kasih tau dongggggg

OK! STORY NYA KITA MULAI YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto singgah di sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang peramal muda bernama Hitsugaya Reika

"Kau mau kuberitau 'kebenaran dari kejadian tadi'?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah... Dengarkan aku... Ng...supaya lebih jelas aku akan memperlihatkannya lewat bola kristal. Tunggu sebentar"

Reika bangkit dan mengambil sebuah bola kristal dari dalam lemari kaca dan menaruhnya di meja

"Lihatlah ke dalam bola kristal yang ada di hadapanmu ini..."

THE SEVEN EVENTS IN THE NIGHT WITH A FULL MOON

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Chapter 2

Truth of the Event Part 1

Di tengah hutan

"Hidan, ngapain kamu ke sana?"

"Bukannya kita lewat sini?"

"Siapa yang bilang kita pergi lewat sana? Kita kan pengen ke tempat penukaran hadiah dulu..."

"Ke tempat yang bau itu lagi?! Tidak tidak... Aku tidak mau kesana lagi..."

"Hei! Uang kas kita udah sekarat tau! Makanya, jangan ngebon mulu!"

"Kok gue doang sih?! Salahin juga yang laen!"

"Mumpung lo ada di deket gue ya, lo yang gue tagih!"

"Kalo gue bayar, kita ga bakalan pergi ke tempat bau itu kan?"

"Ga! Walopun lo bayar, tetep aja kas kita masih sekarat!"

"Mending gue ga usah bayar deh..."

"APA LO BILANG??!!! Berani ngomong gitu berarti lo nantang gue!"

"Sapa yang nantang elo?! Membunuh teman sendiri dilarang Dewa Jashin tau!"

"Bilang aja lo takut gue bunuh kan...!!"

"Sorry ya! Gue ga bisa mati! Lagian, harusnya lo yang takut ma gue! Lo bisa gue bunuh dalam sekejap!"

"Heh, sorry juga ya... Gue punya jantung 5!"

"Ga kreatip deh! Lo motokopi kata kata gue!"

"Bagian mana?"

"Sorry ya!"

"Lo yang motokopi! Itu kan kata kata yang sering diucapin ma author!"

"Sialan! Kalo gitu, ayo kita bertarung!"

"Oke! Siapa takut?!"

"Lo yang takut"

"Bukannya elo?!"

"Heh, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan tau! Lo make cadar tapi ga ngerti tentang agama!"

"Siapa yang make cadar?! Ini tuh namanya 'penutup mulut' tau!"

"Sama aja artinya dudulz!"

"Beda! Kalo cadar itu biasanya dipake ma cewek. Kalo 'penutup mulut' itu nama lain dari masker alias yang sedang gue pake sekarang!"

"Ah! Wateper! Pokoknya, ayo bertarung!"

"Siapa takut?!"

_De ja vu_

"Aaargggh!!! Udah, ga usah banyak cincong deh!"

Hidan lalu mengeluarkan sabit gedenya

Kakuzu mengeluarkan salah satu monster a.k.a jantungnya

"Lo ngeremehin gue ya? cuma ngeluarin satu monster doang"

"Mungkin"

"Aarrggghhh!!!!"

Baru saja Hidan menggerakkan lehernya sedikit, benang jahitan yang ada di lehernya putus

PLUK

"KAKUZU..!!!! KEPALA GUE COPOT LAGIIIII!!!!!! BANTUIN DOOOONNNGGGG!!!!!!"

"Kayaknya barusan ada yang ngomong deh... Siapa ya?" – pura pura ga denger –

"KAKUZUUU!!!!"

"Siapa sih?"

"IYA IYA!! GUE MINTA MAAF ATAS PERLAKUAN GUE TADI!!!!"

"Mana sih yang ngomong?"

"NTAR GUE LUNASIN UTANG GUE DEH......"

"Ga ada siapa siapa"

"GUE GA BAKAL NGEBON LAGI DEEEEHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Bener?"

"SUER!!"

"Ya udah... Sini!"

"Gimana caranya gue ke sono dudulz! Badan ma kepala gue kan misah!"

"Ngehina gue... BATAL!"

"EH, IYA IYA.... KAKUZU YANG GANTENG – hoeks – BAIK HATI – wth! – GA SOMBONG - ??? – HEBAT - ???!!!!! – POKOKNYA PERFECT DEH!!!!" – boong banget! –

"Pujian diterima"

"Nah... Sekarang, satuin badan ma kepala gue ya...."

"Iya iya...."

Kakuzu lalu berjalan ke arah kepala Hidan

'_Kok feeling gue jelek ya?' _

DUAKZZZZ

Kepala Hidan terbang ke arah selatan dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam dan mengalami percepatan gravitasi sebesar 9,8 m/s2 dengan massa kepala Hidan sebesar 1 kg – Hyyyaaaa!! Fisika meracuniiiiii –

"KAKUZUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA LO TENDANG KEPALA GUE, HAAAHHHH?????!!!!!!!!"

"Ups... Sorry, SENGAJA!"

"KAKUZUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Ya, itulah.... Kepala Hidan terbang di langit malam yang kelam sebelum akhirnya

DUAKK

Dirinya – maksudku kepalanya – menghantam kepala Naruto dengan sukses keras dan jatuh mendarat di permukaan tanah dengan sukses pula menyebabkan kepala Hidan bocor berdarah darah

"Aduuuhhhh..... Sakiiitttt!!!! Apaan sih tadi?! Ng..." kata Naruto sambil mengambil kepala Hidan yang masih ada di permukaan tanah

Naruto lalu meraba raba untuk meneliti benda yang menghantamnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kepala Hidan

"Apaan nih?? Keras... Agak bulat... Eh, lonjong mungkin... Kok kayaknya berambut?"

'_Heh? Ada yang ngeraba raba kepala gue...'_

"LEPASIN TANGAN LO DARI KEPALA GUE!!" seru Hidan marah

"Heh??? B-bisa ng-ngomong.... B-berarti i-ini...... KEPALA ORANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto melempar kepala Hidan yang dipegangnya itu lalu berlari secepat mungkin yang menyebabkan kepala Hidan kembali SUKSES menghantam tanah untuk kesekian kalinya

"SAKIIITTT!!!!!! INI SUPER DUPER SANGAT MENYAKITKAN SEKALI TAUUUUU!!!!! KALO KETEMU LAGI GUE KUTUK LO!!!"

"Gimana caranya lo bisa ngutuk kalo badan ma kepala lo aja misah?"

"Heh? Siapa tuh?"

"Liat ke atas..."

"Gue ga bisa ngdongak goblok!!"

"Ngehina tuh... Gue batal bantuin lo..."

'_Yang ngomongnya kayak gini pasti....'_

"KAKUZU!"

"Apa?"

"Hehehe... Bantuin gue dong..."

"Pujiannya mana?"

'_Lagi lagi'_

"Kakuzu yang murah senyum..."

"Pujian ga gue terima!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ketauan banget boongnya tau!"

"Lho?"

"Gue kan make cadar! Ehm, maksudku masker... Jadi ga keliatan gue senyum apa ngga, bego!"

"Iya ya... Kalo gitu... Kakuzu yang cakep"

"Pujian ga gue terima"

"Kenapa? Waktu gue muji lo yang pertama kan gue bilang 'Kakuzu yang ganteng' Pujian diterima!"

"Soalnya waktu itu gue ga sadar... Gue tanya, EMANG LO UDAH PERNAH LIAT MUKA GUE?!"

"Pernah"

"Kapan?"

"Waktu nglawan Sarutobi Asuma"

"Hah? Ngelawan Tobi? Gue ga pernah berantem ma dia kok"

"SARUTOBI ASUMA, DUDUL! MAKANYA, KUPING LO TUH DIKOREK KEK PAKE KATTENBAD DONG!"

"Yang bener tuh COTTON BUD tau! Lagian, itu kan mahal! Ntar duit gue abis"

"Mahal palalu!"

"Kepala gue emang mahal kok..."

"BUKAN! Emang lo biasanya ngorek kuping make apa?"

"Make tusukan punya lo yang biasa lo buat nyantet orang"

"WTH???!!! Pantesan ntu tusukan banyak congeknya... Lo jadiin earpick sih!!!"

"Udah ah!! Jadi OOT nih... Tuh, si author ngambek"

"Emang lo bisa liat si author?"

Author tiba tiba menampakkan dirinya

"HEH! JADI OOT NIH!!! CEPETAN BT3!"

"Apaan tuh BT3?"

"Back To The Topic"

"Lo ngarang sendiri ya..."

"Iya. Lagian... OOT bikin BT makanya cepetan BT3!!!!!"

"I-iya..."

Poof

Author menghilang diikuti oleh asap putih

"Bener kata lo... Si author ngambek..."

"Iya kan..."

"Nah, BT3! KAKUZU....Satuin lagi pala ma badan gue yaa....."

"Iya deh..."

Kakuzu berjalan mendekati Hidan

'_Kok feeling gue ga enak lagi ya?'_

"Kuz, pala gue jangan lo tendang lagi ya..."

"Iya... Nah, pala lo di sini. Badan lo mana? Kalo ga ada badannya gue ga bisa nolongin lo"

"Bukannya masih ada di tempat tadi?"

"Iya ya..."

Kakuzu lalu nenteng si Hidan kayak yang di manga volume 36. Rambutnya dijambak trus jalan ke tempat tadi

"Hei hei hei..... SAKIT TAU!!"

"Badan lo mau gue satuin ga?"

"Mau lah!!"

"Ya makanya... Ngga usah protes ah!!!"

"Iya deh...."

Begitu sampe di tempat tadi Kakuzu nendang kepalanya Hidan

Mereka melihat Zetsu sedang asyik memakan sesuatu

"Hai Zetsu!!"

"Oh..."

"Lo lagi makan apa? Kayaknya enak banget. Bagi doong..."

"Hidan! Zetsu kan kanibal! Berarti makanannya ya... daging orang dong..."

"Bener juga... Nah, sekarang mana badan gue?"

"Zetsu... Lo liat badannya Hidan ga?"

Zetsu pertama diam saja

Tidak merespon

Tiba tiba, dia masuk ke dalam tanah

"Ke mana dia?"

"Ga tau..."

"Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh ya..."

"Maksud?"

"Dia sikapnya langsung berubah setelah lo nanya ke dia tentang badan gue..."

"Iya sih...Ng?"

"Ada apaan Kuz?"

"Pengen liat apa yang barusan dimakan Zetsu?"

"Ngga ah!"

"Tapi lo harus liat!"

"Emang dia makan apaan?"

"Liat aja sendiri"

Hidan melihat ke arah mayat yang jadi santapannya Zetsu tadi

cuma ada badannya ma kaki kanannya doang. Sebagian badan ma kedua tangan plus kaki kirinya udah raib alias udah ditelen ma Zetsu

Kepalanya ga ada

Make jubah warna item ada awan merahnya

Ada kalung tergeletak di sampingnya dengan bandul segitiga dalam lingkaran

"I-ini k-kan..... BADAN GUEEEEE!!!!!!! ZETSUUUU!!! AWAS LOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 2 Part 1

THE END

Akhirnya lumayan ngegantung yaaaaa

Okeee...

Ripiu yaaaa!!!!

Masih ada chapter lagi kok!!!!

Tapi mungkin apdetnya agak lama. Soalnya saya mungkin bakalan Hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu

Kan beberapa hari lagi udah mulai smt.2... Saya juga tidak bisa diganggu gugat mesti harus ikutan PM!

Saya kan masuk skul jam setengah 7, trus pulang jam kira kira jam 4-an. Jadinya waktu buat bikin, apdet, ma ripiu fic ga ada!

Sekitar 3-4 bulan lagi, saya mesti ulangan segala macem! UAS, UN, dll....

Tapi, saya usahakan stiap 2 minggu sekali bakalan apdet fic/chap baru!!

So, untuk menambah semangat juang saya, kirim REVIEW yaaaaa!!!!!!


End file.
